A Date for a Ransom?
by Rainiers
Summary: Raen was supposed to have a normal girl's day out. When Natsu appeared and whipped off Lucy and Wendy on a mission, she was left alone under the famous rainbow-colored sakura tree. The next thing she knew, she was bound and blindfolded. Her kidnapper threatened her and her friend, asking for ... her ideal date! What is going on! StingxOCxRogue


**Author's Note: Hi guys. This is my first time publishing (if you'll call it that) a story. I've created a lot of fanfics over time, but I always keep them to myself. Probably because I thought they were horrible. Lol. It's high time I get some proper reviews on my writing technique or style, whether they be nice or not. Also, some of the characters might be OOC. I'd love to create a blushing and shy Natsu. BD**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Perhaps if I had a billion dollars, maybe, just maybe, he'll give me the credit for creating one of HIS characters. Oolala. The only chara I own is my OC, Raen Laxemboruge.**

**; x ;**

* * *

It was another normal day in the town of Magnolia. The townsfolk ignored the booms and crashes and assured tourists that it was normal, and everything is perfectly fine.

It's a typical thing for the Fairy Tail guild, after all.

A teenage girl walked out of the guild. She trotted a few steps forward, then stopped and looked back at the guild, annoyed and amused at once. She was a pretty creature, with black-blue hair tied up into a long ponytail on the left side of her head, striking violet eyes and a lovely face. She wore a fitting white sleeveless shirt and shorts. She wore a black belt looped around her waist and knee-high black boots with 2-inch heels. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling her hair. She swept her bangs away from her face,allowing herself a small half-smile. Natsu had been performing a weird and extravagant fire trick which involved him bursting into flames and controlling some sort of fiery dragon he conjured. It was undoubtedly to impress Lucy or Happy. Bits of flame were being thrown off everywhere, and in the process of avoiding said flames, a certain Ice-Make mage accidentally hit Erza on the back of her head, causing her to spill her expensive drink (white tea), which dribbled down her newly polished armor. Hence, chaos ensued, with Erza, Gray and Natsu starting the riot. The entire guild followed.

In any other day, Raen Laxemboruge would've happily joined the all-too-normal rampaging of her fellows guild members, her friends. But today, she wasn't in the mood. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she had to get out of the guild. And perhaps go somewhere? Hmmm. Oh well. She probably had a premonition that Natsu was probably going to singe her hair or something. Although, she would never allow that, not in a million years.

"Raen-san!" "Raen!"

Lucy and Wendy were walking briskly towards her. Huh. Apparently, not _everyone_ in the guild has gone whack-o-fight-everything-and-everyone. She wasn't surprised, since she knew these two weren't too keen in 'joining the fun', either.

"Raen, where are you going? I thought for sure you'll join them. Be in the center of it all." Lucy said, as a crash and a scream echoed from the guild (they ignored it).

"Nah, I've been through so many of those. I feel like walking around." Raen said, trying to appear non-chalant, and not shifty, as she felt. She was a terrible liar.

"Oh! Then come with us. We're going shopping!" Lucy said cheerfully. Wendy nodded, then turned. "Oh, Charle!"

"Wendy, where are you going? Those fools are at it again." Charle, a white Exceed*, fluttered towards Wendy. She flopped down on top of her head.

"We're going to shop for stuff. Want to join us, Charle?" Wendy took Charle off her head, and held her at eye point.

"With Raen and Lucy? If it's just Lucy, I would've come along. (Lucy raised an eyebrow at this) But since Raen is around, I can't. I have an important business to take care of. Have fun, Wendy." Charle fluttered away from Wendy's arms.

"You will come, right, Raen?" Lucy said again.

Raen grinned widely. "Seems like I've got to, right? Charle just gave me an Earth-shattering mission to take care of Wendy. Besides, I need new boots."

The three laughed and went along their way.

_A cloaked figure swished behind a building, peering intently at the laughing girls. What nonsense. What a childish joke! But his partner needed __**THAT**__ girl. He continued to follow them, in the shadows._

"Ooh, this is so cute!" Wendy held up a white sleeveless cotton one-piece with pink flowers hand-stitched at the hem. It was frilly and adorable. Raen examined it and said, "It'll look even cuter on you, Wendy. Maybe a certain 13-year old hunk will finally notice you." Wendy blushed and said, "I'll try it on! I'm certain to buy it though..." She disappeared into one of the fitting rooms.

"How do I look?" Lucy emerged from the fitting room wearing a beautiful periwinkle sundress with a white rose print on the bosom. A white sash circled the waist and it had a flowing skirt that reached her knees. She wore matching white sandals with low heels and a simple white sun hat. She looked casually gorgeous and Raen said so. Lucy beamed and went back inside her fitting room.

Raen looked back at the boots she was trying on. They were a bit shorter than what she wanted (she usually wears knee-high boots, these were 3 inches or so below the knee ), but they were stylish and very comfortable. They were made of real leather (faux leather burns her skin), with one-inch heels and leather straps and buckles criss-crossed from top to bottom. Cute!

They got out of the shop thirty minutes later, with their hands quite full of shopping bags. Lucy bought the entire outfit she tried in the fitting room, plus a pair of adorable flip-flops and book-shaped earrings. Wendy bought the one-piece, plus two pairs of hair ribbons and a hat for Charle. Raen bought the boots (she wore them, and she stuffed her old boots inside the box), a black - white tie-dyed shirt, and a black tank top. Splurging was fun, but costly.

They had decided to eat at the new restaurant, _Les aliments magiques aromatisées _(quite a mouthful, so they decided to call it 'that fancy resto'), and have their famous steak and macaroons. Well, Raen was, anway.

Lucy was ticking off all the stuff she was going to eat (scallops, a definite yes!), when Wendy tugged on Raen's shirt. Raen turned to her and asked, "What is it, Wendy?"

Wendy whispered. "I think someone's following us."

Lucy, who had been exclaiming about the softness and the perfectness of the restaurant's macaroons, suddenly whirled around and said, in an extremely loud voice, "OH MY GOSH, A STAL - ?"

Raen clamped a hand on Lucy's mouth, instinctively. Of course, the poor guy might only be following them coincidentally... Or perhaps he / she is headed to the same restaurant as well? Raen asked Wendy about this, and Wendy replied that the man .. or his scent at the matter was obvious ever since they were outside the guild, talking. Raen scratched her head at this.. A scent where Wendy can sniff out but not her? That's weird.

However, if someone was indeed following them, then it'll be best to not let them or her .. or him to know that THEY know that they were being followed. When the time comes, we'll find the perfect time to ambush this guy and beat the crap out of him .. or her. Or them. After politely asking what they want from them, of course.

Raen relayed that plan to Lucy and Wendy. They both agreed to act nonchalant. They were Fairy Tail Mages, after all. And a Fairy Tail mage does not simply run away from a stranger following them.

* * *

**Yes, the French meant 'Magic-Flavored Foods'. I didn't know what to name a restaurant. ;-;**

**Plus, anything said in French is sexy and elegant. Like, Têtu, entêté, gros, laid, grossier femme obstinée.**

**That's me. I used Google Translate. xD OTL**

**Critique please? ; u ;**


End file.
